


Doctoring The Blue Eyes

by KaibaGirl007



Series: Doctoring The Blue Eyes [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, M/M, Time Line Alteration, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaGirl007/pseuds/KaibaGirl007
Summary: Seto discovers what his life could have been like when a tiny alteration in the past changes his whole world from then on. Will things return to normal or is he forced to pay the ultimate price for his new lease of life? (Set just over a decade after Kaiba Conversion)





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Gaaargh!" Mokuba screamed as he sat bolt upright in his bed. _It was only a dream, it was only a dream._ he chanted to himself with eyes scrunched up to stop inevitable tears from falling. His face was covered in a cold sweat and he breathed heavily in time with his racing heart.

It had been over ten years ago since he’d met the Doctor and the two of them travelled back in time to put right a mistake which the timelord had caused. Since that day he often dreamt about the shocking and disturbing truths that had been revealed to him in his stepfather's office. He had never once spoken to his brother about any of it, knowing that Seto would never be able to understand what had happened since he didn't believe in such things as time travel.

Eventually Mokuba's heartbeat slowed, as did his breathing and he opened his eyes again. Out of all the times he had dreamt about his stepfather's death, he had never before dreamt about his brother pushing him out of the same window to join the old man in death. Seto hadn’t even been in the room at the time of Gozaburo’s death, so why had he dreamt it? He quickly glanced over his shoulder towards the blonde haired woman sleeping peacefully beside him and was surprised that he hadn't woken her with the noise he had made.

A warm smile spread across his face as he remembered the first time he had woken her as a result of his re-occurring nightmare. She had been so concerned about him that he decided to tell her everything, and to his surprise she believed him. There wasn't a single secret between the pair of them as they knew each other inside out, and why wouldn't they? They had known each other for half of their lives already and been married for the past two years of that.

Mokuba wiped the sweat from his face and re-tied his long dark ponytail before he snuggled up beside his wife. With her back to him, he lovingly placed his arm around her, carefully brushed aside the long silky hair and gently kissed the back of her neck.

His sleeping angel stirred slightly from her peaceful sleep. "Mokie?" She turned to face her husband and kissed him back. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Mokuba assured her now with both arms wrapped around his wife as she snuggled up to him, resting her head against his chest. "Goodnight Becky." he whispered as he closed his eyes and returned to sleep again.

* * *

 

KaibaLand was alive and busy with hundreds of people having a good time as Mokuba casually strolled through his theme park. Every now and then people would stop to chat with him, request photos and even hugs. As always he remained friendly and polite to each person who wanted a moment of his time, and never could understand why his brother hated the same positive attention.

They may have been taking up the free time of his lunch break, but it was far more enjoyable than the alternative of spending the time cooped up in his office. He _hated_ being cooped up in his office when there was no reason for him to be there. The lunch break was drawing to an end which meant he would soon be returning back to work. He checked his watch and sighed, where did the time go?

It wasn't all bad though, as not much had been scheduled for that afternoon so he'd be able to finish early, again. Plus there was the celebrations party that he'd arranged for later that evening to look forward to. A smile crossed Mokuba's face as he knew that he'd also get the chance to his see brother again as it had been several weeks since they had last met up together.

Seto had been kept extremely busy with Kaiba Corp and the Duel Academy he had set up in order to keep alive the Duel Monsters game that had recently died down in popularity. Due to focusing on other more important factors of their lives, it had been many years since he and Yugi had played the game that meant so much to them during their teens, and it was this that had caused the game to lose it's appeal to many of their fans. Duel Monsters just wasn't the same without the rivalry of the two duellists, but hopefully one day there would emerge another pair of rival duellists to revive the game back to its former height and glory.

Picking up the pace, Mokuba headed back towards his office building that stood high and proud at the centre of KaibaLand. His mind wandered as he thought about how best to reveal his surprise during the party that evening when his eyes caught the faintest sight of a blue call box. And not just any call box, but one he had seen before, one that looked completely out of time and place; a nineteen fifty's London police box right in the middle of his theme park.

"The TARDIS?" Mokuba mused then looked around himself franticly as he searched for its owner who he was sure would be close by. Almost instantly he saw the timelord with a red haired woman as they ushered a man closer, back towards the time machine. He broke out into a run as he raced over to them."Hey, Doctor!"

Mokuba's cry caused the Doctor to stop in his tracks as he stared blankly at the man slowly coming to a halt several feet in front of him. It took him a couple of seconds to register the face in his mind. "Mokuba?" he asked and received a nod from the man smiling back at him.

"Friend of yours?" the woman asked.

"Yes." the Doctor gasped in awe before he quickly glanced at the other man with them and then back at Mokuba. "Wait right there, I'll be back shortly." he told the older version of the boy he had once helped as he stepped backwards to enter the TARDIS.

Pulsing, whining and whirling noises filled the air as the blue call box started to fade. Mokuba watched the whole time as it disappeared from view but surprisingly nobody else even registered the TARDIS having been there or not as they continued to pass by. He let out a heavy sigh at having seen the timelord leave and then his heart almost stopped from the surprise of hearing a familiar voice behind him.

"Sorry about that." The Doctor stood with his red haired assistant by his side as he smiled back at the young dark haired man who looked speechless as he turned to face them. "We were busy escorting a lost traveller who took a wrong turn into the solar system and ended up here." The smile broadened on his face. "I'm glad we followed him."

"Me too." Mokuba smiled as his eyes grew big and shiny before he leapt to embrace the Doctor as though it had been his brother whom he hadn't seen for over the passed decade.

The Doctor returned the welcoming hug from the younger man before he eased Mokuba back and scanned him from head to toe. "Gosh you've grown tall.”

"I wasn't going to stay that short forever you know." Mokuba laughed in return to the comment.

"Still haven't cut your hair though." The Doctor playfully tugged at the ponytail on Mokuba's head. "Nice outfit too." he added with a smile at seeing the young man adopt the same style as himself by wearing sneakers with the dark navy-blue suit. He then noticed the gold band on Mokuba's left hand. "Married? You're not old enough to be married!"

"Of course I'm old enough." Mokuba laughed at the Doctor's mockery.

"So how many years has it been for you since we met?" the Doctor asked knowing that their timescales were completely different.

"Eleven. And you?"

"About a year and a half. How's that brother of yours?"

"Excuse me!" the Doctor's companion exclaimed angrily as she waved her hand in front of the timelord's face. "In case you've forgotten, I'm still here! Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course." The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Mokuba this is Donna. Donna, Mokuba."

"Hi." Mokuba smiled and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Donna took hold of Mokuba's hand and shook it. "How did you meet the Doctor? Did he kidnap you too?"

"What?" The timelord exclaimed at the woman's question. "I did not …. stop telling everyone …. I thought we agreed: you're a pencil in a mug."

"Whatever you say, _Sunshine_!"

"Now if you're going to be like that about it then- "

"Do you two argue all the time?" Mokuba asked as he stared blankly at the pair of them.

"We're not arguing, I just enjoy winding him up." A mischievous grin appeared across Donna's face. "And he falls for it every single time."

"Oh, _ha-ha_." The Doctor rolled his eyes at the red head, a faint smile crossing his lips at seeing her smile for the first time since The Library incident almost a week ago.

"I'll have to make sure that you stay away from my brother later on." Mokuba chuckled to himself as he imagined the thought of Donna trying, and most likely succeeding to wind Seto up.

"What's happening later?" the Doctor asked looking slightly confused.

"I'm hosting a party to make a special announcement. I was kind of hoping you'd want to stay and attend since you're here now." Mokuba replied nervously.

The Doctor glanced at Donna, as though seeking her permission to stay for the event. He would love to stick around for as long as possible, but he had promised her that they would take a relaxing break from their travels after what they had been through with the Vashta Nerada. "Well…" The Doctor began as he took a deep breath and tried to think of a polite way to decline the invitation.

"We'll be there."

_What?!_ The Doctor couldn't quite believe that the woman had decided for him, knowing what he had wanted. "Donna are you sure?"

"You've never had to suffer the consequences of keeping us Chiswick girls away from a party yet have you?" The red head's eyebrows were raised sceptically. "And let me tell you that I _ain't_ a very nice person when that happens."

_Noble by name and by nature._ The Doctor smiled to himself. If anyone had told him that Donna would become one of the closest companions that he had ever had when he first met her nearly two years ago, then he would probably have laughed hysterically in their face.

_Miss_ Donna Noble had been transported inside the TARDIS on her wedding day due to the fact that her body had contained extremely high levels of Huon particles which had been what attracted her like a magnet to his time machine. Neither of them got along very well to start with as the bride was obnoxiously loud and a complete scatter brain. But together they saved the Earth from the Empress of the Racnoss during the festive season, before parting to go their separate ways only to unexpectedly cross each others' paths over a year later when they investigated the secret breeding of the Adipose. Since that time the two had become inseparably and closest of friends.

"Thanks Donna.”

* * *

 

Mokuba's office was located right on the very top floor of the huge building. When the theme park had been first given to him, he had thought about changing its location to lower down in the structure as its position at the top would occasionally bring back memories of that day which no longer remained a mystery to him about his stepfather's death. But not being able to think of a _sensible_ excuse to tell his brother for him wanting to do so, the office still remained in the original decided location and he had since become used to it now.

After having arranged for his wife to come and take care of the Doctor's companion for the afternoon, Mokuba and the timelord stood side by side as they glanced out across KaibaLand. Donna and Rebecca were currently being pampered at the spa built into the hotel complex for the theme park.

"Wow, that was one generous gift!" the Doctor gasped at hearing how Seto had handed over full control of the string of KaibaLand theme parks to Mokuba, separating the company branch from his own to make it solely independent. "I can't even remember what I received for my eighteenth birthday. Well, it _has_ been eight-hundred and eighty-five years after all.”

"This is what Seto promised me ever since we were kids." Mokuba smiled proudly at the thought of his brother before it faltered as he turned to face the timelord. There was now sadness in his voice as he spoke, "He worked so hard to keep that promise to me, and because I know just what sacrifices he made to uphold it, I can't help but feel that I don't deserve it."

The Doctor frowned in return to Mokuba's sad expression knowing that he shouldn't have parted from him so soon after what they had witnessed in the past. He had expected the boy to dwell on the death of the old man, _not_ on blaming himself for the abuse that had been endured by the older boy. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to your brother."

"It's because of me that he suffered."

"Bad things happened to him, but you _didn't_ cause them." The Doctor would not allow the young man to blame himself any longer. He stared deep into Mokuba's glazed grey-blue eyes. "Your brother knows this fact is true and it's about time that you realised also."

There was a knock on the office door.

"Enter!" Mokuba shouted as he broke from the Doctor's gaze and turned to see a nervous looking woman stood clutching a folder file to her chest.

"Mr Kaiba sir, I'm here to discuss the new landscaping plans for KaibaLand."

"Of course, please take a seat." Mokuba gestured the woman to sit down as they both approached his desk. "I do apologise Doctor but this won't take long." He assured the timelord who made his way to the far end of the office.

The folder was handed over to the CEO who began to scan through the papers it contained. There were dozens of artists' impressions of different layouts, all with side notes that described the types of plants and materials used during the changing seasons along with the costs involved. Mokuba was stunned at the proposed scenery. He knew that appearances and first impressions were extremely important, and with the images he had before him anyone would find it hard not to be dazzled by their first glaze around his theme park. Now focusing his attention to the side notes he frowned.

"Is something wrong sir?" the woman asked curiously as she saw the change on Mokuba's face.

"It says here that the use of the floral layouts is mainly to encourage wildlife to return back to the surrounding area, namely bees." His gaze fixed upon her as he continued to frown.

"Sir, the bee population has dwindled greatly over the previous few months-"

"That may be so, but I don't want visitors coming to my theme park, getting stung by them and then associating the incident with the over all experience of their stay at KaibaLand." Mokuba cut in.

"Of course sir, I understand." She nodded at the point her boss had made. He was far more easygoing than his older brother but still she was nervous about the reaction. "We don't intend to draw back great big numbers of them, but if they do start to swarm then rest assure that the pollinated plants will be decreased and replaced with more suitable foliage."

"Well that sounds good enough to me." Mokuba smiled as he signed all of the papers, agreeing for the plans to be carried out. He then rose from his seat, the woman from hers also and handed the folder back as she then made her way out of his office.

The Doctor stood at the far end of Mokuba's office as he examined a multi-tier chessboard, the conversation having gone unnoticed as he glanced from each piece positioned on the board. It was clear to see that a game was currently in progress between the two dragon themed sides, one set blue the other white. "Who's turn is it?"

"Mine." Mokuba sighed as he stood beside the timelord. Each time Seto came over they played the game that he knew his brother would always win, but still he was determined to beat him one day. "The board has been sitting like that for weeks now and still I can't see any moves to make."

"Which colour are you?"

"Blue." Mokuba replied and watched the Doctor pick up one of the blue knights as he moved it up a level to take the white bishop that guarded Seto's king. "I can't believe that I didn't see that move!" He blinked. "Could you teach me how to play better?"

"I could if you have a spare hour or two."

"As luck would have it, I do." Mokuba smiled slyly. "My work is now finished for the day and I don't think we'll be hearing from the girls for some time until they're all pampered out." He took a notebook from his inside jacket pocket and scribbled down the location of each piece so that he could return them to the same places in order to continue the game with his brother later on.

"So what is this 'important announcement' that you're going to make at the party later on?" The Doctor asked as he reset the pieces on the chess board ready for his teaching.

"Just wait and see." Mokuba smiled. "Wait and see.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Donna whispered as she leaned closer towards Mokuba.

"I haven't got a clue." Mokuba whispered back his confession as the pair of them stared across the round table to where Rebecca and the Doctor sat in deep conversation, both of them using technical terms that the onlookers didn't understand.

All four of them were now dressed smartly for the party that had already started below them in the hotel. Both the Doctor and Mokuba wore black suits with bowties, though only the CEO had changed his footwear for the occasion. The two women wore long shimmering gowns. Rebecca's was sea green and Donna's a fiery red. They waited up in the VIP lounge where they would be served dinner before joining the celebrations downstairs.

Mokuba checked his watch for the fourth time that half hour; his brother was running late again. There was no doubt Seto had been caught up with his work but would it have killed him to phone ahead and let them know? He reached out for his glass of water and gulped it down wishing it had been something stronger that might have helped to ease his annoyance. _He better not cancel on me again! Not tonight!_

"What's the matter?" Rebecca broke from her conversation with the timelord at hearing her husband's glass slam down on the table.

"He's over an hour late." Mokuba grumbled under his breath staring down at the table's surface. He then felt his hand gently caressed and squeezed as his wife leaned over to kiss him.

"He'll be here, so stop worrying." she assured him with a loving smile.

"Maybe you're right." he sighed and smiled back at his wife who always managed to make him feel better whenever he was feeling down. His smile widened on his face as he thought about how lucky he was to have her by his side. She had given up so much to allow them to embark on their life together. "Have I told you how beautiful you're looking this evening?"

"Only once or twice." Rebecca giggled at the fact that her husband always made sure he complimented her every chance that he could which he knew made her feel special.

"Aww, aren't you two just the cutest thing ever?" Donna cooed in a silly voice as she watched the couple kiss again.

The Doctor couldn't help but notice the slight hint of sarcasm in his companion's voice. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned that she was hiding something from him.

"I'm fine, just _bored_." Donna sighed out loud and threw her head backwards only to hit a maid who was passing by her. She apologised quickly, "Sorry."

The maid paid no attention to her boss' guest and continued to deliver the message she had for him. "I've come to inform you that your brother has just arrived and on his way up, sir."

"About time." Mokuba muttered and struggled to control the excitement building up inside him. He rose from the table ready to greet his brother on his entrance and the other three followed.

A few moments later the door to the room opened and in stepped the CEO of Kaiba Corp closely followed by his head of security.

"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed with annoyance at seeing his brother's appearance as he still wore the long, flowing, white, sleeveless coat that he refused to let go out of fashion. His head hit the palm of his hand, teeth clenched tightly. "You're _supposed_ to be in formal wear!"

" _Don't_ start, not after the day I've had." Seto snapped as he closed his eyes and massaged his head to try and calm the pain that throbbed inside. _Sometimes that Jaden is more trouble than what its worth!_ Realising he was taking his frustration out on the wrong person, he sighed and then reopened his eyes to look at his disappointed younger brother. "I'm sorry Mokuba, if it means that much to you I'll go home and change."

"Nah, forget about it." Mokuba replied as he pushed his frustration to one side. His brother had held them up long enough as it was. "You're here now, that's what matters." He launched himself forward to wrap his arms around Seto and smiled at the man stood behind his brother. "Hey Roland, are you staying too? You're more than welcome to do so."

"Not this time Mr Mokuba, sir." Roland nodded his thanks for the invitation he had just declined. "I'm afraid that I'm already in my wife's bad books thanks to your brother, so I'd rather not anger her anymore until she calms down. Next month I might be safe though."

Mokuba moved back from his brother as he sniggered at Roland's amusing reply. The look on Seto's face did not share the same thoughts as his younger brother.

"Don't bother coming in to work tomorrow _or_ the day after." He firmly told the older man as he turned to face him.

"B-b-but sir….." Roland stuttered, his shades hiding part of his shocked expression from his boss' words. He knew that trying to joke around him was a dangerous risk to take but never expected to be fired from his job for doing so.

"In fact don't bother coming into work for _the rest_ of the week." Seto smirked at the look of panic on his friend's face. "Go. Spend some time with your family; otherwise I really _will_ fire you."

"Thank you Mr Kaiba, sir." Roland smiled back for having been given the time off. Whoever said that his boss was an emotionless machine clearly didn't know him at all. He bowed before leaving to race home and surprise his wife and daughters with the news.

Seto turned his attention back towards the other people in the room. "You're looking lovely as always." he greeted his sister-in-law with a kiss and a hug before returning her back into the arms of his brother. The two strangers were then noticed.

"These are my friends." Mokuba spoke up to introduce the duo to Seto as he saw his brother's gaze narrow with suspicion. "This is Donna."

"Hi." Donna shook Seto's hand but got no other response from him.

"And this is the Doctor."

"Hello." the Doctor spoke cheerily as he shook the older Kaiba's hand.

"Doctor who?" Seto asked as his eyes narrowed even more on the strange yet familiar face.

"Just 'the Doctor'." was the timelord's reply, bored of having to state this quite frequently to some of those he meet on his travels.

"Have we met someplace before?"

"Almost, but not quite." he smiled and saw a puzzled look appear on Seto's face. "Long story that you probably wouldn't believe anyway."

_Try me, you imbecile!_

"Aww, come on Becky, let me tell him now!" Mokuba's moaning broke apart the stare out between his brother and the timelord.

Rebecca sighed as she caved to her husband's excited face and agreed that now was the time to reveal their news. "Seto, we have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked as he returned back over to them leaving the strangers behind him. He watched as Mokuba produced a black and white picture from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to him. Looking down Seto could see that what he had been given was an ultrasound scan photo. His eyes bulged, jaw dropped and voice was weak as he looked directly at Rebecca. "Y-you're pregnant?"

The blonde nodded. "You're going to be an uncle."

“...!”

"Aren't you going to say something?" Mokuba laughed at seeing his brother speechless and staring at the scan for a second time.

What was he going to say? Seto turned the picture of multiple fuzzy grey blotches as he tried to make out the shape of the unborn baby, but failed miserably to see anything other that two 'bean' shapes. He should have known that this day was going to come sooner or later, but he didn't expect it to happen just yet. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Mokuba had gotten married and now this! The corners of his lips curled up as he finally realised that his baby brother was all grown up, and about to start a family of his own.

"Congratulations to the pair of you." Seto's arms reached out as he pulled them both closer to him.

"Thanks bro." Mokuba grinned; any wider and his face would have split in two. His gaze momentarily wandered over towards the Doctor and Donna who stood smiling as they watched from the sideline feeling that they were intruding on the family moment.

"I can't believe that you two…." Seto didn't get chance to finish his sentence as a proud smile took control of his face and mind was wiped blank of words to use to be able to express his wonder of the new life they had crated.

"Well, one of us had to carry on our bloodline." the younger brother laughed. He hadn't seen the other look this happy in a long while. "The Kaiba name would be doomed if it was left down to you."

"Oi!" Seto playfully shoved his brother away from him. "I just haven't met the right woman yet.” _Well I have once but I'll never find her again_ \- he sadly thought to himself before turning his attention towards Rebecca. "I'm proud of you both, and I know that Arthur would be too if he were still alive."

"Thank you Seto." she smiled sadly at the mention of her grandfather who had past away only the previous month, her spectacles magnified the teary green eyes. Mokuba's arm wrapped around her shoulder as he returned to comfort her, taking her back from his brother's arm.

Seto now felt slightly guilty for having caused the upset to his sister-in-law and tried to focus the subject back to the scan photo. "You two are going to have to explain this thing to me. All I see are a couple of beans." He frowned as he tried to make out the scan once more and began to point to what he thought he could see. "I take it that this bean is the baby's head, and this one is the body?"

The couple chuckled softly and Mokuba corrected his brother on what the scan actually showed. "This 'bean' is baby number one, and this one is baby number two."

"Twins?!" Seto only just managed to find his voice that made a rather pathetic squeaking sound.

"Yep." Mokuba nodded as he watched his brother fumble for a nearby chair to set himself down before he fell down from shock overload. "Drink?"

A nod was all the other could manage in reply.

As Mokuba made his way over to the drinks cabinet he found himself accompanied by the Doctor. "I take it that was your important announcement?"

"It sure was." Mokuba confirmed as he poured three glasses of whiskey. He handed the Doctor one of the glasses which the timelord just shook his head at with his silent refusal. Shrugging, Mokuba simply tipped the contents into the glass intended for his brother. He figured Seto could do with a double anyway though he hadn't asked him for fear of his question sounding like a bad pun relating to the happy news. "Did you see the way he reacted?"

The Doctor nodded; after all he had been stood there watching the whole time. "He was speechless and beaming with pride."

"Exactly." Raising his glass Mokuba downed the whiskey in one. "I've been waiting years to see him like that. There were many times that I thought our stepfather had destroyed him completely, but you were right." He smiled warmly at the Doctor. "I gave him time and he learnt to smile again."

The Doctor returned the smile. He hadn't expected Mokuba to take his words quite so seriously as they had purely been said at the time to comfort the scared boy. Maybe if he took his own advice he'd stop feeling so bad about his past?

"So... I hear you're single?" Donna's voice carried out across the room as she seated herself next to the older Kaiba.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"No." The answer was sincere before a mischievous smile then crept onto the redhead's face. "Would you like me to?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The maid cleared away the plates from the main course as the five of them sat around the table. Once the meal was finished they would then head downstairs to join the party and make the couple's joyful announcement to the public, but right now they chatted amongst themselves as they waited for dessert to be served.

Seto found himself positioned between his sister-in-law and the timelord. Occasionally he glared across the table towards the redhead who had done nothing but irritate him every time that she had opened her mouth to speak. Thankfully she had remained quiet for over the past ten minutes which he assumed must have been some kind of record for her. His view now fell on the cheery man seated next to him who babbled on about some kind of crazy adventures he claimed to have had, and was currently talking about a spaceship named the Titanic that nearly crashed into the Earth. _Why does Mokuba befriend idiots like these?_

"And so, I finally got to say _'Allons-y Alonso'_." The Doctor laughed along with Mokuba and Rebecca. He glanced at his companion who looked lost in her thoughts. How long had she been like that? "Donna?"

"Mmm?" she slowly broke from her thoughts at the sound of his voice.

"You still with us?"

"Wha?" Donna blinked as she stared at the amused timelord whilst still feeling slightly dazed. She then noticed the other three people also staring at her, mainly the loathing narrowed glare from the cold blue eyes. "What the heck is your problem, _Sunshine_?!" she bellowed as she rose to her feet.

"My problem?" Seto scoffed in disbelief with his eyebrows raised. _Who the hell does she think she's calling Sunshine?_

"Donna calm down." The Doctor instructed quietly.

"I am calm!"

"Yeah, it sure looks like it." Came the sarcastic remark.

"Seto." Mokuba growled at his brother to stop provoking the woman.

Not saying another word Donna gave one final glare towards the older brother before she stormed out of the room, leaving the Doctor behind to apologise for her behaviour. "I'm sorry Mokuba, I'm so sorry about all of this." he said eager to follow after his companion. "I think it's best if Donna and I leave now."

"No need to apologise." Mokuba assured the timelord. "But please don't leave yet; my brother owes her an apology before you go." He glared across at Seto who returned the same narrow eyed look right back at him.

"Well you know where to find us." the Doctor nodded before he too rose from his seat. "It was nice chatting with you Rebecca. Good luck to you both for the future." He smiled at the happy couple before leaving.

The Doctor made it to the elevator just in time to see the doors close as it took Donna down to the ground floor. "Oh no you don't." The timelord smirked as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it to the controls to call the elevator back. A small flicker of light shone for just a split second before the device died out on him. The Doctor smacked it against his palm several times but it still refused to work. "Why must you always do this to me?" he grumbled and then glanced over towards the stairs.

At a fast pace, the timelord began to make his way down the steps two at a time.

* * *

 

_PING!_ The elevator doors opened as it reached the ground floor and Donna stepped out to enter the hotel foyer. She stopped to glance at the huge hall to her right where lots of people stood around, all wearing formal wear and drinking champagne as a small orchestra played classical music on the main stage.

"Donna!" the Doctor's voice half shouted and gasped as he came running up beside her clutching at his burning chest.

"What's wrong with you?" she sneered.

" _You_ try running down fifteen flights of stairs … see how _you_ feel at the end of it!" the Doctor panted as he ttried to catch his breath.

“Hmph, no ta!”

He stared her face on. "Please, tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing is 'bothering' me." Donna retorted to the timelord who wore a sceptical look. "I'm just _sick_ of that _jerk_ glaring at me every two minutes as though I'm some _worthless_ piece of dirt! Not to mention the fact that I'm _bored_ out of my head from this poor excuse of a party."

"First off, you're _NOT_ worthless." the Doctor stated. "And secondly... it's a gala Donna. Not the type of party you're accustomed too, but still a party none the less."

"Just look at me Doctor." She waved the red shimmering material of her long flowing gown. "This isn't me. I don't belong here. I'm just a stupid temp from Chiswick who lives with her bitch of a mother, because I can't afford to move out on my own. I've nothing to show for my life, no job, no husband, no kids; no nothing." she threw her hands in the air in frustration.

The Doctor let out a heavy sigh as he looked sadly at his companion. "You're still not over the Library incident are you?" he asked as he now knew that she still thought about the fabricated life she had been living for the short period of time that she had spent inside CAL's world. There Donna had lived what she saw to be a better life for herself and was heartbroken to learn that it had all been nothing more than an illusion, losing her false husband and children she had cared so much for during that time.

Donna's lip wobbled as she slowly shook her head and fought hard to hold back her tears as the Doctor pulled her close to him. "You should have said something instead of keeping it to yourself." he told her as she sobbed quietly onto his shoulder. "Come on; let's get you back to the TARDIS."

* * *

 

"I'm _NOT_ apologising!" Seto growled as his younger brother pushed him forward through the hotel's entrance and out into the theme park. Above the sky was glowing orange from the setting summer sun, casting a soft golden light down on them.

"Oh _yes_ you are!" Mokuba exclaimed steering Seto in the direction of where the TARDIS was located next to one of the many fountains that where scattered throughout KaibaLand. "I'm _not_ having you upset my friends like that."

"And just _what_ am I supposed to be apologising for?"

Mokuba took a moment to think it over as it had been the woman who had started the outburst not his brother. "For glaring at her." he decided.

"I glare at everyone; it's not my fault if she can't handle it." Seto argued in his defence. "Serves her right for flirting with me."

"She wasn't flirting, she was being friendly; not every woman you meet is fixated over you." Mokuba rolled his eyes before a smirk then appeared on his face. "It's not Donna's fault if _you_ can't handle it."

Seto's teeth ground with anger and frustration at his brother's comment as the two of them then stopped right outside the blue call box. "Who put this hideous thing here?"

Mokuba ignored him and knocked on the big blue panelling.

The TARDIS door opened several inches and Mokuba pushed it even further inwards before he started to usher his brother through the doorway. He saw the Doctor and Donna sitting at the TARDIS' controls, both now changed back into their casual clothing. "Seto has something to say, _don't you_?" Mokuba sneered at his brother who quickly pushed by him to exit the time machine.

"Leave him." The Doctor told Mokuba who was about to chase after his brother. He grinned at having seen the utterly confused look on Seto's face.

_NO WAY is that possible!_ Seto screamed at himself from seeing the interior of the small call box once more. _NOTHING can be bigger on the inside than on the outside! This HAS to be some sort of trick!_ He glanced back inside to see his brother's bemused face staring back at him.

"Is something wrong Seto?"

Wide blue eyes narrowed again as Seto stepped back and began to pace around the TARDIS. There had to be some kind of mirrors or projections used for his mind to think that a forty foot room could fit inside a peculiar looking old fashioned call box, and he was going to damn well find them.

But after having circled around the outside and found nothing he stepped inside and began to examine the walls.

"I never get bored of watching people react to seeing the TARDIS for the first time." the Doctor grinned in amusement.

" _Please_ tell me I _never_ acted like that." Donna said as she watched Seto run his hands along the TARDIS wall.

"Nah, you freaked when you saw the outside and legged it. Don't you remember? I had to go chasing after you down the high street."

"I remember." Donna nodded and smiled fondly at the day that seemed like a lifetime ago. "What about you Mokuba, how did you react?"

"I didn't." he answered sadly, feeling like he had missed out on something special. "My mind was focused elsewhere at the time." Mokuba never forgot the experience of what had happened to his brother in the hidden room below Kaiba Corp's basement, even though he knew that it had been put right, so technically it hadn't happened at all but the memories were still there.

"Okay, spill; _HOW_ are you creating this illusion?!" Seto exclaimed as he interrupted the three's conversation.

"Illusion?" The Doctor mocked cheerily as he watched the younger man become frustrated with him. "If you think that my time machine is an illusion then just wait until you've rode in it."

The TARDIS door slammed closed as the timelord began to tinker with the controls.

"We're going for a ride?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

"Yep, just as soon as I've taken Donna to wherever she wants to go in order to relax for awhile."

" _What's_ going on?!" Seto demanded angrily.

Ignoring the furious CEO the Doctor turned to his companion. "So Donna, _where_ would you like to go?"

"How about that crystal palace place that you told me about?"

"You mean crystalline planet?" the Doctor asked confused at Donna's request. Why would she want to go Crystal Palace? That place wasn't very pleasant at all.

"Whatever." She scoffed and flushed from having made the dim mistake.

"Alrighty then, off to Midnight we go." The timelord rubbed his hands together excitedly before he started to enter the destination on the TARDIS controls. "You two might want to hold on to something." He told the brothers and instantly found Mokuba seated in the spare seat beside him whilst Seto just sent him another glare. _Suit yourself then._ "Allons-y!"

The lever was pulled and the TARDIS began to shake as it moved through time and space. All three of the sitting passengers gripped tightly to their seats in order to stop themselves from falling as the shaking grew stronger.

Seto however, soon lost his balance and fell to the ground from the unexpected movement. “Fuck!” he cursed as his head hit a railing on the way down.

A moment later the shaking stopped. "The old girl's getting a little rickety with her age." the Doctor chuckled and then looked down towards the man on the floor. "You okay down there?"

"What the fuck just happened?" Seto groaned as he sat up cradling his throbbing head.

"We just travelled across the universe, you dumbo." Donna smirked only to receive an extremely hateful glare.

"Stop talking _nonsense_!"

"Nonsense; rubbish, garbage, trash, tripe, baloney, hogwash, balderdash, twaddle, crap, claptrap, drivel, dribble, gibberish, gobbledygook." The Doctor aimed to avert another outburst between the two as he didn't want to see his companion reduced to tears a second time from having her fiery exterior crumble again. Had she been on top form though he knew that Donna would be able to hold her own against the outraged man whose attention he now had. "Let me assure you _Kaiba t_ hat the things we are telling you are anything but _nonsense_."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Seto growled before his view changed to see his brother frowning at him. "What?"

"Why can't you be open minded for once?"

Not saying a word Seto stood up and brushed himself down, his brother watching him the whole time. _Why does he have to look at me like that?_ he asked himself as Mokuba stared at him with huge pleading grey-blue eyes. It was a look he'd seen many times since they were children. He sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll try; but _only_ for you."

"Thanks bro." Mokuba's frown turned around in a flash.

"I won't be long." the Doctor told Donna as he hugged her goodbye before she was about to leave the TARDIS.

"Goodbye Donna, it was nice meeting you." Mokuba smiled as he joined them both, his brother forced to tag along behind him as he held on to the flowing white coat Seto wore.

"Bye Mokuba. I'm sorry for ruining your happy occasion."

"You didn't ruin anything." Mokuba assured before he pulled his brother to now stand in front of her. "Apologise." he hissed whilst jabbing Seto's ribs.

"Sorry." Seto muttered purely to satisfy his brother, before he sneered. "You caught me on a good day."

"Seto!" Mokuba's head hit his palm. _Why can't he take this seriously?_

"Ha, just wait 'til you see me on one of my bad days." Donna laughed and made her exit. She then called back to him over her shoulder, "See ya around, _Sunshine!_ "

The door closed leaving the Doctor and Mokuba to laugh at the annoyed Seto gritting his teeth from Donna's farewell.

"Time for our next destination." the timelord announced. "Since Mokuba has already been on an adventure with me I think it only fair that you pick our destination Seto."

"What kind of destination?" His view narrowed on the timelord as they approached the controls at the centre. _How did my brother come across this moron?_

"Any place on the Earth's timeline; past, present or future... No wait, scrap the future from your choices. Can't let you go peeking at spoilers."

"And don't pick some disastrous event like 9/11 as your choice as we really _are_ going to be travelling through time." Mokuba warned, hoping that Seto was keeping an open mind like he had stated he would just a few moments ago.

"Well then what kind of date am I supposed to choose?"

"Just pick something!" the Doctor urged him. "I may have the use of a time machine, but we don't have all the time in the universe to sit around all day."

"Whatever." Seto scoffed as he watched the timelord and his brother sit down. He then glanced down at the controls were he'd been gestured to enter his chosen date. _I don't believe this crap, but what 'if' there is some truth behind it all?_ He hesitated before entering the digits that the Doctor was impatiently waiting for.

"Finally!" The timelord exclaimed as he pulled the lever and Seto quickly made sure that he held on tightly to a nearby rail.

The TARDIS shook for a few moments, making a high pitched whining noise before it slowly eased back to stillness again. "Oh. Oh, I don't believe this!" The Doctor moaned as he checked the control panel.

"What?" Mokuba asked. "Has it broken down again?"

"No, the TARDIS is fine." the timelord sighed. _Although I wish we had broken down instead of being here._ He took a deep breath."We're in Cardiff."

"Cardiff?" Mokuba's nose wrinkled with confusion. _Why would Seto pick such a place?_ He turned towards his brother.

"Don't look at me; I didn't choose to come here." Seto smirked with a smug look on his face. _I knew what that quack said wasn't true._ "So, _Doctor,_ do you care to explain to us why we're _not_ at my chosen destination?"

"Cardiff is built on a rift in time and space which bleeds out energy. Every now and then the TARDIS will be drawn here to soak up that energy and use it as fuel... But she filled up not that long ago..? There must be a leak; I'll have to fix that as soon as I get the chance."

"A pit stop!" Mokuba exclaimed happily. "But why is that a bad thing?" he asked curiously as he thought about the Doctor's initial reaction.

A hammering started to commence against the TARDIS doors.

"Oh no." The Doctor moaned as the hammering continued.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

The pounding on the TARDIS door grew more intense as the Doctor slouched back down into his seat, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "No." he moaned through a heavy sigh.

Both of the brothers exchanged an intriguing look before fixing their views on the time machine's entrance. What could be so bad on the other side of the door for the Doctor to act like he was?

" _Doctor!_ " Came a muffled cry that was almost drowned out by the banging. "Doctor!"

The timelord continued to sit with his head in his hand, ignoring the shouting from outside. Any moment now the TARDIS would be finished refuelling and then they would be on their way to the older brother's destination leaving this place behind them. He let out a groan as he then remembered the last time he had tried to escape from the nuisance which had followed after him, clinging to the TARDIS and sending them to the ends of the universe and time.

"Alright!" the Doctor shouted out loud as he caved to the hammering. He wasn't prepared to experience a similar thing happening again, especially with his two passengers on board. "Brace yourselves." he told the two men as he passed by them to reach the TARDIS' doors.

"For what?" Mokuba asked nervously though knew that they wouldn't be 'deliberately' put in any danger.

"You'll see." The Doctor replied as his hand rest upon the door handle.

Seto's eyes narrowed on the timelord. It was quite clear that he didn't want to open the door to whoever it was on the other side, so why go ahead and do it anyway?

Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile on his face, the Doctor flung the door wide open. "Jack! It's great to see you!" he exclaimed to the man wearing a dark grey-blue greatcoat now standing before him.

"You too!" Jack laughed as he leapt at the Doctor and trapped him in a tight bear hug. His eyes grew big and gleamed at the sight of the two men that accompanied the timelord. He released his grip on the Doctor and began to swagger over towards the brothers."And just _WHO_ are these two fine looking specimens of smexiness."

"Jack, behave yourself." the timelord warned as he closed the door.

"I'm only saying 'hello'."

"That's what I'm afraid of." the Doctor mumbled under his breath as he raced to catch up with his old companion who now stood in front of both Kaibas and saluted.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and _who_ might you be?"

"Mokuba Kaiba." he replied happily and held his hand out to Jack.

"Well _hello_ Mokuba." Jack purred as he shook the younger man's hand and caught a brief glimpse of the angry flash that ran through the other Kaiba's narrowed cold blue eyes.

"No!" the Doctor stated to the man in military-type wear. "He's happily married and has kids on the way, _don't_ be a home wrecker."

"I'm not a home wrecker if I can help it." Jack chuckled as he let go of Mokuba's hand and turned to other man who continued to glare at him in silence. "Hi. Do _you_ have a name?"

Seto's glare became more intense on the grinning man that he despised from the first second he had laid eyes on him just a few moments ago. _He must have been what the Doctor feared before having foolishly let him enter. How DARE this cocky looking Yank make a move on my brother!_

"His name's Seto." Mokuba chirped, breaking the stillness and received an annoyed icy glare for having spoken. Rolling his eyes at such rudeness he added; "He's my brother."

"Brothers eh?" Jack continued to grin, completely unfazed by the hateful look he was receiving. Once again and held his hand forward. "Nice to meet you Seto."

"That's _Kaiba_ to you!" the growl that came from deep within Seto's throat was full of venom.

"Trust me Jack, you're _not_ going to get anywhere with him." the Doctor laughed in amusement.

"Don't be so sure." Jack retracted his handshake offer that had been ignored. He continued to stare at the loathing blue eyes. "I like a challenge."

Seto's teeth ground together in fury that almost caused several of them to splinter from the pressure placed upon them. If he hadn't taken those anger management classes that his brother had forced him to attend, then the newcomer would have found himself out cold by now. After the crappy day that he had had, meeting Jack was the icing on the cake; his day could not possibly get any worse.

"So Jack, _what_ is so important that you had to nearly break down the TARDIS doors?" the timelord asked, hoping to break up the stare out between the two men.

"A treasure hunt." Jack smiled and turned to face the sceptical looking Doctor who repeated what he had said.

"A treasure hunt?"

"Yup, the kind were you have to collect items from a list and the one with the most points wins."

"I _know_ what a treasure hunt is!" The Doctor sighed with frustration. _But what could it possible have to do with me?_ He frowned. "Why aren't you working anyway? I thought Torchwood never sleeps?"

"We're allowed to have a break sometimes, you know what they say: _'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'_."

"You do far too much playing, _Captain_."

"Why thank you, _Doctor._ "

"What's Torchwood?" Mokuba thought out loud.

"It's a secret organisation that I've taken charge of." Jack explained as he moved closer to Mokuba. Since the two men were travelling with the Doctor, he had faith in them not to reveal any of the information that they were about to be told.

Seto's glare fixed on Jack as he slowly paced around the TARDIS trying to keep hold of the angry emotions that boiled inside him. _Make any further advances on him and you'll have my fists to deal with!_

"We work outside the government agencies and clear up the chaos that the Doctor can't, most of which is caused by the rift around here. You'd be surprised at just what we have to deal with.”

"And your headquarters are situated on Cardiff Bay?" Seto asked cynically as his eyes flashed a glance at the TARDIS control's monitor that displayed images of several extravagant buildings and structures on the waterfront outside.

"Underneath the bay _actually_." Jack smirked as he answered Seto's question. "We have perception filters in place to guard our entrance; a point that stands tall and is so blindingly obvious that nobody even notices it."

"I think we're getting a little side tracked don't you?" The Doctor broke apart the conversation, keen to be on his way again. "What was it you wanted Jack?"

"One of the items on the list is a photograph taken from the past." he began to explain, his face still covered with a smile. "We get points for things like: appearing in the photo, dressed in clothing of that timeframe, props and so on. I _WAS_ about to make my way to the St. Fagans national history museum, _but then_ he _TARDIS_ appeared and I thought, _'Hey, why not get the Doctor to help out by actually travelling back in time?'"_

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "Absolutely not!"

"Aww, come on." The captain's smile faltered and he raised his left arm causing his coat sleeve to slide away and reveal a leather encased electronic device on his arm. "I'd do it myself if the circuits weren't fried in this thing."

"No." the Doctor replied again. "Time travel isn't just something you can mess around with to be able to win some silly little game."

"But it's okay to mess around with time travel to try and change the mind of a non-believer?" Seto sneered as he joined the argument.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed in surprise of the interference. "They're completely different circumstances."

"Are they now?" Eyebrows were raised as the Doctor began to glare at him. _This guy is such a hypocrite._

"Hold on guys, there's an easy solution to all this." Mokuba also joined in as he voiced his thoughts. "Since we were _already_ on our way someplace, why doesn't Jack just come along too?"

" **No.** " both the Doctor and Seto replied in unison as they stared at Mokuba who looked taken aback by the reaction.

"Sounds fair to me." Jack grinned, very much liking the younger brother's idea.

"Okay, so that's two for and two against." Mokuba said calmly even though he had two sets of eyes burning on him. His lips began to curl up at their corners. "And since I'm the one nearest the controls …"

"Don't you dare!" Seto hissed at his brother and watched the Doctor leap forward to try and stop the hand from pulling the lever down. Neither of their reactions were quick enough to succeed and the TARDIS shook violently as it began to move.

Mokuba grabbed on tightly to the control station as he waited for the shaking to stop. Once the time machine had reached his brother's chosen destination and returned still again, he looked across to where the other three men where piled in a heap on the floor. "Are you guys okay?"

"More than okay thanks." Jack assured as he lay with the Doctor on top and Seto underneath.

" _Get OFF me!_ " Seto roared angrily beneath the weight of the two men.

The Doctor quickly scrambled to his feet and extended a helping hand to the next man below him.

 "Happy to see me are you?" The captain,- now standing again,- smiled a mischievous grin.

_What?_ The timelord stared back and followed Jack's gaze to a bulge in his brown trench coat. "That's my sonic you Muppet!"

"Is that what you call it?"

The Doctor pulled the small silver device from his pocket and held it up to show Jack, the lump vanishing instantly. "Honestly, you fifty-first century men have a one track mind." he shook his head in disbelief and the other man chuckled.

Now free of the excess weight, Seto pushed himself up and sat for a moment as he tried to regain his breath from having been winded from the fall. Two hands were offered in front of him and he glared up at the two men with disgust. "I _don't need_ your help." he growled causing both the Doctor and Jack to back away leaving him alone where he sat.

Placing one foot flat on the ground and pushing up with the strength in his other knee, Seto slowly managed to get to his feet. His head throbbed and he felt a hand help to steady him as he swayed trying to regain his balance. Instinctively Seto threw the extra support from himself and turned to see his brother frowning at him.

"I'm sorry." Mokuba apologised. He hadn't meant for his brother to be crushed.

The fuming stare softened on Seto's face as he couldn't stay angry with his brother for long. "Forget about it Kiddo."

"Kiddo?! I'm twenty-four years old and you're still calling me Kiddo?" A smile broke out on Mokuba's briefly mock outraged face and was mirrored by his brother.

"Oi! Are you two coming or not?" The Doctor shouted over to them from where he stood in the doorway. Jack had already made his way outside.

Together the two brothers made their way over towards the timelord and peered out at their new surroundings. The TARDIS now stood in a parkland area of a small city as morning sunlight shone out from behind the wispy clouds in the sky above. Jack could be seen walking towards a small newspaper stand a short distance from them.

"Where are we?" Mokuba asked.

"Ask your brother, it _is_ his choice of destination after all." The Doctor looked smugly at Seto. _Now stand there and tell me that you still don't believe._

"I'll have to find some proof first before I confirm anything." Seto smirked and headed the same direction that Jack had taken. The newspapers being sold would be evidence enough for him _'if'_ they had indeed travelled back in time.

Watching the older brother walk from them the Doctor pondered out loud, "Surely he still can't deny it any longer? Not after having dropped off Donna, picking up Jack and arriving here?" He turned to the younger brother who still stood by his side staring into the air in front of him with distant eyes. "Mokuba?" There was no response so the Doctor gently shook the younger man's shoulder.

"Sorry, I spaced out there for a while didn't I?" Mokuba laughed nervously.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No... I was just missing Becky." Mokuba saw the timelord frown at his reply. "I know it hasn't been that long since we left KaibaLand, but sometimes I just can't bear to be apart from her. Heh, even more so now she's pregnant... Is it wrong to feel that way?”

“Of course not. She's the woman you love and soon to be mother of your children. That's a pretty normal human instinct to have about those you care for.” The Doctor studied the other's face as he wasn't quite certain that hadn't been the whole story. “What's really bothering you?”

Silence as the younger man looked down and shuffled his feet. Eventually he mumbled, “Nothing much... It's silly really... You'd laugh if I told you.”

“Promise I won't.”

An unconvinced smile flickered on Mokuba's face. Deep down he knew that his worries were simply fictitious. Even so, the past just had a way of hanging on, ready and prepared to drag him down when he least expected it. It was akin to how he believed his brother felt. Except unlike Seto, he was willing to let people close enough to help in any way they could. He was not ashamed to share his feelings, only scared of how they may be received or if they even made sense to anyone else besides himself.

"Becky and I … we've been through a lot. At first our relationship wasn't easy to maintain. Not only were we kept apart by the long distance between us, but neither of our families agreed on us being together.” He turned momentarily mute as he thought back to the worst five months of his life. When his voice returned the sadness he'd felt,- and still felt,- could clearly be heard. “I even fell out with Seto because of our relationship and broke all contact with him for some time.... Maybe that's why he lets me push him around so easily? 'Cause he thinks that he'll lose me again if we were to argue about things..?"

"I think he knows that he's already lost you." The Doctor spoke softly and received a bewildered look. "Well not completely. He's raised and watched you grow up. And now you have your own life that's not dependant upon him." He let out a sigh. "But this conversation isn't about him. Please continue. I'll keep my mouth shut until you're done."

Mokuba nodded,- thankfully for the insight and explanation that had been provided,- and continued his story. "As time went by and grew scarcer, Becky's studies for university and my workload with KaibaLand kept us apart even more. Until one day she decided that she couldn't take it any longer and turned up on my doorstep with a suitcase containing her belongings. She'd quit university, given up her career dreams, left her grandfather behind and prior to all this she had stopped duelling, losing her championship titles in the process. All of it she had sacrificed just so we could be together...

“Out of all the boys she could have chosen, and she chose _me_." A laugh was suppressed at the thought. "I love her so much and owe her my life for making me the happiest man alive. That's why I intend to give her every second possible for as long as my heart keeps beating." He turned to the timelord and smiled sheepishly at his incoherent ramblings. "See, I told you it was silly."

"Not at all. Love has that kind of effect on people; it's one of the greatest feelings there is." The Doctor's hands plunged into his trouser pockets and he sighed heavily as he watched Seto forced into taking a photograph of Jack and the confused looking vender. "It's just a shame that some people will never experience it in its greatest form."

There was a pause.

"How about we leave them here for a while whilst I take you back to Rebecca?"

"I think that only one of them would be alive by the you return." Mokuba laughed in response as he watched Jack hand the vender his camera before placing his arm across Seto's shoulders, trying to pose for a photo with his brother who was clearly having none of it and escaped from the captain's arm several times.

"My money's on Jack." the Doctor smirked.

"I think you're under estimating my brother."

"Trust me, Jack would be the winner." the Doctor assured Mokuba before he raised his voice to shout over towards the two men. "Is everything to your satisfactory Seto?"

"Yes Doctor, I don't know why I ever doubted you." Seto shot back with a grin, despite feeling irritated by the man yet again calling him by his first name. "Is it okay to take a look around?"

"Of course." The Doctor was quite surprised at how well the sceptical man had accepted the fact that he had not believed in for so long. "I'll be back to pick you two up in a couple of hours. Watch over him Jack and don't go causing any trouble."

"Reading you loud and clear." Jack saluted as he bid farewell to the Doctor and Mokuba as they disappeared back inside the TARDIS that faded shortly afterwards. He glanced over towards the CEO who wore a grim expression on his face. "Looks like it's just you and me for a while."

"Great." Seto muttered sarcastically as he glared at the cheery captain. _It's only for a few hours; you've been through much worse._ he told himself.

"Are either of you two going to buy this?!" The vender asked in an annoyed tone after having been photographed by the two strange men, while holding up the newspaper in his hand. He then muttered inaudibly to himself about having drunk too much the previous night as his explanation of seeing the call box disappear before him.

"Not today thank you." Jack smiled. "I've left my wallet at home." He turned towards Seto and bowed slightly as he gestured in front of them. "After you."

"I can see me hitting you sometime soon." Seto leered as he began to walk out of the park with Jack striding by his side.

"Timewasters!" The vender grumbled angrily as he dropped the newspaper back onto the stand with the rest of them. Displayed on the front page was an image of the world chess champion and multi-millionaire who was due to attend the city orphanage later that day.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"...And that's how I first met the Doctor." Jack finished telling his tale as he sat next to Seto who drove the rented car.

The money they had used to pay for the car's rental had been obtained through an ATM machine that Jack had managed to access using the device on his arm, and a blank piece of paper that had been accepted as a valid driver's licence. Seto had not questioned or thought about how it had been possible for the man to do this since his mind was purely focused on one thing: Getting to the orphanage before the chess game between Gozaburo and his younger self started.

When Seto had seen the cover story of the newspaper just a short while earlier he felt a sense of relief wash over him, once the initial shock had worn off of course. Being transported back in time to his chosen destination was something that he _never_ thought would happen. It wasn't that he _didn't_ believe in time travel, but that he _couldn't allow_ himself to believe such things, a habit that he had continued to carry out since his days with his stepfather. If he had allowed himself to believe back when he was younger, Seto knew he would have spent much of his time fantasising about being able to change events and escape the torture he faced instead of actually doing so. Had that happened then he surely would have surrendered to the battle of wills between himself and the old man long before Gozaburo had committed suicide. But now, things were different.

His stepfather may have been dead for half of Seto's lifespan already but the scars that he had acquired would remain with him until his very end. The marks that plagued his body were easy to hide from other people as nobody ever saw his bare naked flesh. The pain that they had caused him had only been for the short painful time after they'd first been dealt, but it was the psychological scars that he found difficult to handle; namely the blackmailing, mind games and sexual abuse he had suffered.

Through the years he had dealt with the issues on his own. Keeping others as far from him as he possibly could in order to protect those who only wanted to help, for fear of how his demented stepfather might react. There was no way he was willing to let others suffer for his misfortunes,- especially his little brother,- so had learnt to keep things to himself. He could have sought help after the old man's death, but by that time his ways had been set and his pride just wouldn't allow him, so instead had chosen to suffer in seclusion. Yet another habit that he had still continued to follow which resulted in the loneliness that he had been living most of his life.

He hated the person that he had been forced to become since he had foolishly challenged Gozaburo and trapped himself in such a nightmare. His philosophy had always been to look and move forward, leaving the past behind, but it was proving impossible to do when that past had planted itself like a cancer in his brain. Using the chance he now had and intervening with the chess game Seto would dramatically change his life from what he had lived, but knew that whatever the outcome, he would not be parted from his brother; the urge in his younger self to succeed with staying together was too great. Mokuba was the only thing that mattered to him, everything else including Kaiba Corp, he would willingly exchange just to be able to sleep peacefully for one night in his life. For one night not to be afraid of closing his eyes and the memories that his subconscious mind would reply; trapped underneath his stepfather looming presence as he braced himself ready for whatever torture was to come his way...

Seto shook the thoughts from his mind as they tried to divert his attention from the road, and pushed them back into the shadowy depths where they belonged. Domino's streets looked quite different from what he was used to. Many of the routes that he was familiar with didn't even exist yet, but still he was managing to navigate his way to the orphanage where he and his brother had been abandoned as young children. The rented car juddered as the steering wheel kept locking momentarily and gears ground together as he drove. _I miss power steering._

"Kaiba?" Jack spoke to the man who looked like he'd been lost in thought. "Did you hear _anything_ of what I just said?"

"Not a single word of it." the CEO smirked as he'd managed to ignore just about all of the ridiculous tale told to him. As soon as his annoying companion had mentioned the setting being during the wartime London blitz he had stopped listening. That was nearing a half hour ago.

"You don't like me do you?" the capatin sighed but was still determined to get along with the man sat next to him.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Seto sneered. Although he wasn't keen on the man in the passenger seat, there was something about Jack that was quite…. likeable. What it was though he didn't quite know. "I wouldn't take it personally; I don't get along with most people I meet."

"That's a relief." Jack smiled as he leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed and hands clasped behind his head. "That means there's still hope for us yet."

"I beg your pardon?!" Seto's mouth dropped open as he gaped across to the smug man with closed eyes. His shocked reaction morphed into and angry glare. _Stop coming on to me already!_

"As friends." Jack smirked as his eyes opened to catch a quick glimpse of the furious younger man, before his attention was focused back on the road. He chuckled to himself. "What else did you think I meant?"

Seto wasn't going to answer as he now knew that the other was only trying to provoke his rage even further. Sharply he swung the car left as he almost drove right pass the turning for the orphanage. Slowly brought the car to a standstill. "We're here."

"What is this place?" the captain asked as he peered out of the window at the huge building.

Ignoring the question, Seto unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car. _This is it._ he thought to himself as he now stood on the sidewalk. _All I have to do is get in there and find my younger self to stop the past from ever happening._

"An orphanage!" Jack exclaimed as he closed the passenger door and joined Seto where he stood gazing at the building. He pondered as to why the younger man would want to come to such a place and then voiced his assumption. "Where you adopted from here?"

"Yes." Seto nodded with a heavy sigh as he thought back to the time that he and his brother had spent there. It wasn't the happiest of times but it certainly wasn't the worst either.

A black car pulled up a short distance in front of their rental. Several people waiting at the orphanage gates scurried around as they prepared to welcome the important visitor, as Gozaburo Kaiba stepped out from the back seat of the car. "Welcome Mr Kaiba."

_Now I get it._ Jack smiled to himself as he realised that Seto must have chosen to travel back in time to re-witness the day that he had been adopted. After all, who wouldn't want to relive a happy experience like that? He snuck a glance at the man by his side and frowned at seeing the loathing look in the cold blue eyes. _Er,_ m _aybe not..?_

Seto watched as his stepfather followed after the grovelling orphanage staff, fist clenched as he restrained himself not to seek his revenge by striking out at the old man there and then.

"Well sir, the children are this way, they'll be thrilled to meet you."

"Look, I don't want any of these brats touching me."

Jack's face crinkled at hearing the man in the red suit speak. Those clearly weren't the words of someone who was looking to adopt a child. "Charming man, that stepfather of yours." He muttered sarcastically.

"You don't know the half of it." Seto sneered quietly as he began to follow on behind the rest of the staff. _I'll make sure that he never gets to come into contact with my younger self._ But before he had chance to even reach the gates, he found his path blocked by the other man.

"No." Jack stated as he stared harshly at Seto. "I don't know what it is you intend to do, but I promised the Doctor that I'd watch over and keep you out of trouble."

"I _don't need_ a babysitter." Seto growled as he hatefully glared back into the lighter blue eyes that were fixed on him. He wasn't going to allow _anyone_ to stop him from altering his past now. "Get _out_ of my way." Raising both hands he forcefully shoved Jack aside to continue his task only to find himself then pinned tightly against the wall surrounding the orphanage yard.

"I said _NO_ Kaiba! Whatever it is you have planned I can't let you do it." Jack struggled to keep his captive's arm twisted behind his back and front pressed up against the unevenly bricked wall. "We _all_ have some part of our past that we would like to have turned out differently. Just because you happen to be experiencing yours again, it _doesn't_ give you the right to change it."

"You have _no idea_ what it is I'm trying to accomplish, so just keep your nose out of it." Seto hissed as he fought to break free from the man who now used his body weight to detain him on the rough surface that he was pressed up against. _Get OFF me!_

"You're right, I don't." Jack admitted. "But let me tell you about Gray." He released the pressure slightly as Seto calmed his struggling a little.

"When I was a child, my home was attacked by the worst monsters you could imagine. I grabbed my brother's hand and fled with him as fast as we could run in order to escape them. As we ran together I let go of his hand and lost him. _My little brother_ was snatched away, _never_ to be seen again." He stopped to take a deep breath to help overcome the painful memory that haunted him everyday of his life. "I would literally _kill_ to be able to stop that event from ever happening and still have him in my life; to be able to have that brotherly bond that you have with Mokuba. And yet here you are about to give up that special bond which you take for granted, by changing whatever it is you have planned."

"Mokuba." Seto whispered softly. In his desperate need to want to change his past, he had forgotten about how the changes would directly affect his brother. If he was to stop them both from being adopted by Gozaburo and have their lives changed, then would they be as close? Possibly not. Not to mention that his brother would probably never meet Rebecca, marry her and be expecting their unborn twins. He then internally screamed at himself, _You selfish bastard!_

Letting out a deep, painful and frustrated sigh, Seto now saw that what he was trying to do was wrong. He could solve his inner problems another way. All he had to do was bite down on that foolish pride in order to seek out the help needed, and not go changing the lives of others in the process. Reluctantly, he mumbled his defeat, "I … wasn't thinking straight."

"Well I'm glad that you're seeing sense now." Jack said as he released his hold completely, allowing the other to stand and massage his arm where he'd had a tight hold on him.

"And I'm sorry to hear about your brother." Seto briefly thought back to the five months that he had lost contact with Mokuba after arguing about his brother's relationship with Rebecca.

Feeling utterly devastated at that time he had considered, - on several occasions,- repeating the plunge that his stepfather had taken all those years before, but had managed to resist and instead made peace with his younger brother. "If I had lost Mokuba like that, it would probably have killed me."

A meek smile graced his lips: Seto's way of admitting that he thought the other a stronger man than himself.

"Thank you." Jack replied back with a similar smile after having just received the first genuinely friendly moment exchanged between them. "I think we had better head back for the Doctor's return."

After taking one last look at the orphanage Seto sighed and began to approach their car before he clutched at his head that had begun to throb again. He groaned from the pain that had been brought on from multiple causes. First, there was his lack of sleep and busy work schedule, both of which went hand in hand and he was use to. But on top of that there was also: the matter that had concerned the Duel Academy student, the horrendous traffic jam he had been stuck in on his way to KaibaLand, the shocking news of becoming an uncle, the double whiskey that helped him cope with the news, the irritating red head who didn't seem to stay quiet for long enough, being ordered around by his brother, the strange call box illusion along with the Doctor's behaviour, hitting his head first time around in the TARDIS, meeting Jack, being crushed and hitting his head a second time round in the TARDIS, more Jack, all of the amazing realisations that came with experiencing that time travel was indeed possible, topped off with yet more Jack.

"You okay?" A concerned hand was placed on Seto's right shoulder to offer him a little stability.

"I'm fine." Seto grumbled and tried to shake off the hand but failed.

"You don't look fine."

A glare was given at the concerned looking captain. It didn't hold for long though as his gaze drifted from the man's face and along the arm to where the hand still rest on his shoulder. "What is that thing anyway?" he asked as his view landed on the strange electronic device strapped to the man's wrist.

"That's my vortex manipulator." Jack answered and saw a puzzled look on Seto's face. "It's a kind of 'one-man time machine', but at the moment the circuitry is fried." He then saw a small inquisitive spark in those deep blue eyes and a smile crossed his face. "You wanna take a closer look at it?"

"You _are_ still talking about the contraption on your wrist?"

"Yup, why?"

"Just making sure before I agree to anything." Seto smirked and watched Jack break out into laughter. "Can I take it apart?" The laughing stopped as uncertainty crossed the cheery looking face. "I may even be able to fix it for you."

"I don't think you'll be able to." Jack shook his head as he let go of Seto's shoulder and began to take off the device strapped to his arm. "Its advanced technology, - we're talking fifty-first century here,- so you probably wouldn't understand how it works."

"You're talking to the CEO of the world's most successful technology company, so I may just surprise you."

"Okay, you can have it to tinker with for a while." Jack held it out for Seto to take but remained hold of it as he added, " _Providing_ that you let me drive us back." He didn't think that the younger man was in any fit state for getting back behind the wheel of the rental.

"You got yourself a deal." Seto smiled, exchanging the vortex manipulator for the rental car's keys. He then seated himself in the back of the car as Jack took the driver's seat.

Whilst the captain focused on driving them back to the location where the TARDIS had first appeared, Seto took a bunch of keys that were his own from his pocket, used the small miniature tool kit that doubled up as a keychain, and began to undo the casing of the device. He was shocked to see that underneath its casing the main components of the vortex manipulator where almost identical to that of his Dueldisk system, which a lot of the parts for his invention had been designed by himself. _Advanced technology that I wouldn't understand? Ha!_

"How you doing back there?" Jack shouted over his shoulder as he drove and tried to disguise the fact that he had gotten them lost. He needn't have worried though as Seto was paying too much attention to the device in his hands to notice the scenery outside the car.

The CEO removed a burnt-out chip from the circuitry board and turned it over in front of his face. He could replace it easily with the one that he had in his remote for his car alarm. "Piece of cake, I'll have this fixed in no time at all."

"Really?" Jack asked in surprise watching Seto in the rearview mirror as he began to disassemble the small remote.

Suddenly the car screeched to a halt as Jack forcefully applied the breaks to stop them from hitting a child who had stepped out in front of them. The boy's eyes were big and fearful as they stared out from underneath his fringe of green hair before he scampered away as quickly as his legs would carry him.

"Bloody kids!" Jack muttered as he watched the boy go and then glanced back at the mirror to see that Seto had been thrown from the seat and now sat on the floor clutching at his head again. "Looks like somebody wasn't wearing a seatbelt."

"That's because there are none back here!" Seto exclaimed angrily in response to the jeer as he pulled himself back on to the seat and began searching for the missing pieces to Jack's device.

"Oh." Jack said now feeling guilty for having teased the man behind him. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'll live." Seto groaned. "As long as my head doesn't explode first." He rechecked to see that he had found everything he needed to finish fixing the vortex manipulator. Thankfully he had.

"Okay then, we'll be on our way." The car began to move again.

Seto removed the component that he required from his alarm remote and carefully positioned it in place. With one firm push the chip fixed steadily into its new location and the device began to make a series of beeping sounds right before a bright white light erupted from within it and enveloped the vehicle that they were riding in.

Jack fought for control of the car as the light blinded him by ricocheting off the rearview mirror. He felt the steering wheel lock in place and shouted a warning back at Seto, "Hold on tight!"

The gears crunched underneath the car throwing the two passengers around inside as it left the route of the road. Despite Jack's best efforts to apply the breaks, they had no affect and the car ploughed forcefully into a tree that appeared straight in front of them once the light had faded.

 


End file.
